Our Vow
by ladyseleniel
Summary: Lady Cousland who hates being a Grey Warden and all those talks about sacrifices and duty, angry Warden veteran Alistair and very bold elven mage Kaya get in the way of the Fifth Blight. Novelization with author's inserts, OOC, missing scenes and everything that I would love to add in this game.
1. Chapter 1

_Smoke… Smell of burning… People screaming, the clang of steel… I feel hot blood on my face. Is it my blood? Everything's blurry. The cacophony of battle overshadows my ability to think. Save mom, find dad, survive. Survive to avenge… I open the door and see Nan's body on the floor, her throat slit, blood soaked her clothes and hair, a frozen grimace of horror and pain on her face. I swallow the lump and turn away. How long have I known her? All my life. Howe will answer for this and for everything. I open the door to the storage room. Father. He's holding his hands over his spilling guts, a pool of blood flowed beneath him. Mother screaming, we fall on our knees near him. He's barely breathing but still able to joke! Tears roll down my face, I try not to look at his horrible wounds. Abandon him? No! I don't want to be a Grey Warden, I don't want to leave my family behind! Image of a dying father and a mother bending over him – it's a last memory I have about my parents. _

Deynatara jumped up on the couch, breathing heavily, tears in her eyes. It seemed she screamed in her sleep. Bloody images still flickered before her eyes. She scratched her eyes, trying to drive away echoes of memories. She didn't want to think about what Howe's bastards did to her parents' bodies. Probably dumped them in the trash and went to celebrate their victory, defiling the walls of her home. Cousland felt furious just thinking about it.

"Is everything okay?" Duncan asked as he sat up from his couch. He was a bit sleepy, but mostly awakened. He looked worried for her and it pissed her more than anything.

"Great," she said shortly and took her bag. Horizon went pale-pink so that meant morning is close. They need to move. The last thing Deynatara wanted to do is discuss her feelings with Duncan.

"To experience what you have gone through is a big challenge. If you want to speak about it – you know I'm here," he sounded warm, almost father-like.

They were on the road for days, but they barely spoke to each other. First few days Cousland just stared unseeing at one point, and did not react to anything. Duncan understood her condition and did not bother her. But the closer they got to Ostagar, the more often Duncan tried to start a conversation. However, with time, rage had replaced her dull grief. Every time Deyna closed her eyes, she saw her parents, bodies of the people of Highever and in Duncan she saw an enemy. A person who took her away from her home, who made her abandons her family. Maybe if she had been there they still would be alive. But she'll never know.

"I don't need your consolations," she snapped. "And show some respect when you talk to me."

"You're not a noblewoman anymore, Deynatara," his face darkened at once; still he tried to save friendly voice. "You are a Grey Warden now and we're all even. I think _you_ should remember this."

She didn't answer, just turned away. Deyna brushed her long blond hair and gathered them in a braid behind her back, took cold leftovers of yesterday dinner out of the bag and started to eat. Duncan did the same, but Deyna ignored his very existence. As usual. She gave a piece of food to her mabari named Lord, but it clearly wasn't enough for him. She guiltily pattered him behind the ear. He will be fed well in Ostagar. More than anything in the world she wanted to hug her dog and cry out all her pain, her helplessness and sorrow, but she couldn't. She's a strong girl, as her father always said, and now she needs to be strong more than ever. Ten minutes later, they silently climbed on their horses and moved on.

Ostagar, despite the fact that it was in half-ruined state, struck by it's monumentality. High columns, stonewalls and towers made for centuries radiated greatness and strength. Through floors and walls penetrated green sprouts. Although Ostagar looked abandoned and taken by nature, it was full of people. They gave horses to an elven stable boy, who looked at Duncan's Grey Warden armor with pure admiration. Deyna rolled her eyes on this. Duncan was silent all their way and now, praise Andraste, was quite too, so no one could stop Cousland from fully enjoying the views of the ancient fortress. Mabari followed his mistress's steps and imitated her curiosity. Guards, help and others run past them, smell of fresh leather and dirt filled her nostrils. It smelled exactly like the Highever courtyard the last few days, when all her father's soldiers flocked to the castle to joint the King's army against darkspawn. Armies all smell the same, it seems. Suddenly, Duncan stopped before six tall men in white-and-gold polished armor. She didn't notice them because she was so lost in her thoughts. Man with long braided hair, freshly shaved and clean came out from behind them. Ferelden coat of arms glittered on his chestplate. He wasn't small or short, but still he was a head shorter than his guards. Deyna recognized the man right away. She wasn't a rare guest at the royal balls and definitely knew the king. Her brother never was a fan of their political visits in the capital, but Deyna sincerely enjoyed every second in the palace. She used to ran to her noble friends, Queen's ladies-in-waiting and young lords to discuss and gossip about today's guests. She was, as her mother called her, a social butterfly. So there was no possible way that she had not crossed paths with the king on one of her visits. Cailan Theirin was handsome and dreamy, the king you would imagine when reading novels about knights and their ladies. Hair of gold, blue eyes and astonishing smile made him a daydream for young women at court, but unfortunately for them, he was already married. When they were very young, her own candidacy was considered for the place of his wife, but it never was serious, because prince's hand was promised to Lady Anora Mac Tir, daughter of teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, King Maric's closest friend. She and Lady Anora were pretty good friends and King knew Deyna from a very young age. They were kind of close in the childhood, but these times are long gone. Now their relationships were mostly dictated by etiquette, but still you could call three of them friends.

"You're finally here!" King exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. He looked like a diamond in a pile of dirt in his shiny gold armor. Duncan and Deynatara bowed.

"Your Majesty," Duncan pointed at Deyna. "Let me introduce our newest recruit…"

"No need," he waved his hand and smiled. "Lady Deynatara, pleasure to meet you. I met your brother Fergus, but we still waiting for your father."

"All pleasure is mine, Your Majesty," she smiled, but memories of her father painfully stabbed her. "My father... is dead, Your Majesty. Arl Howe betrayed our family and murdered my parents."

She managed to keep her voice straight. The wound was still fresh and it hurt her even to speak about it, as if she says it aloud, it somehow will become truer than it already is.

"What?" King stared at her. Duncan nodded grimly. "Except my deepest condolences my Lady. Your family is highly respected and I personally will see justice done."

She saw sincere grief in his eyes. They grew up together and Couslands were a bit like a family to the King. She wanted to hug him like old times, feeling suddenly that she's not alone in this big war camp. Maybe he felt the same. But they weren't children anymore. Cailan is a king now and Deynatara must act properly. She gave him a small bow and grateful little smile.

"Thank you, my King. You gave me peace."

"I doubt that mere words can ease the daughter's grief, but you have my word Deyna. He will be punished."

It was something. She now has King's support in this matter and it made her vengeance easier. She smiled to Cailan again, praying that he'll understand the true meaning of this smile.

"Can I see my brother, Your Majesty?"

"I'm afraid it's not possible at the moment. Fergus left with scouts in the Korcari Wilds and wouldn't be back until the battle's end. I suggest you take out your anger on darkspawn for now, my Lady."

"I'll try to, Your Magesty."

She felt regret and relief at the same time. She wanted to meet Fergus, to cry on his shoulder and feel his arms around her, whispering words of comfort, but she didn't want to tell him about their parents. He had all rights to know, but she just couldn't make herself say it to him knowing how many pain it would bring. She was grateful for this little delay.

"We had news from Arl Eamon too, Your Majesty." Duncan said. "Redcliffe forces will be here by the end of the week."

Deyna knew Arl Eamon well. He was King's uncle and important person in the kingdom. Nobles of Ferelden still arguing about whose words are weightier: his or teyrn Loghain's. She personally bet on Eamon. You cannot ignore your own blood. Besides teyrn Loghain gave her chills sometimes. No doubt that he is smart, wise and battle-hardened commander, and his actions mean no less now than during uprising, but he was just a little too harsh on everyone and Deyna never saw him smiling. Her father respected the man deeply and so did she, but at the same time Deynatara preferred to keep her distance, just in case. Arl Eamon was no less clever and wise, but he was ten times more pleasant person.

"Eamon just wants his part of glory," Cailan chuckled. "We've already won a few battles against those creatures and tomorrow should be no different."

"It seems that everything going well, Your Majesty," it is good if she wouldn't risk her life tomorrow. Dying on the battlefield would not bring Howe to justice.

"There can be no other way. It will be glorious! King riding side by side with mighty Grey Wardens, just like in old legends."

King's eyes lit with colorful pictures from his imagination. Deynatara hid her smile. Something never changes, like Cailan's fascination with legends and tales. He never let go of his books as a kid, but Deyna was sure he would forget about it when he grow up. One of his guards bent to him and whispered something in his ear. King Cailan's face darkened for a little.

"I'm sorry, but I must be on my way," he said to her and Duncan. "Loghain is waiting for me in the commander's tents. I hope we will talk again, Lady Cousland," he smiled to her and left in the ring of his bodyguards.

Deyna felt herself smiling. It was good to meet a familiar face. Cailan always was a very pleasant man and she felt urge to speak to him again, because he helped her to feel herself normal, to forget about horrors of her life. Duncan's face only woke despise in her. Grey Warden went forward and Cousland followed him for lack of other options.

"The king doesn't take the situation seriously. He believes that this is just a large-scale raid," she thought he wanted to say something, but restrained himself, and Deynatara wasn't in the mood to listen him anyways. She never was. She just went silently beside him, trying not to think about the darkspawn and her possible death in tomorrow battle. Blight or no Blight, darkspawn are dangerous. And if it is indeed the Blight, then they will tell her about it, as to a future Grey Warden, but now she was in a lousy mood and she didn't want to spoil it even more. "But back to other matters. You and the rest of the recruits need to go through one ritual, which we call the Joining. All Grey Wardens goes through it, but it requires special preparation. You're free to explore the camp, but please don't go outside it. Feed yourself, your dog. When you're ready, find the Grey Warden named Alistair, he'll help with the preparations.

"I'm not the only one?" She asked.

"No, there are three other recruits. You will find them in the camp, I guess."

Very informative. But what she had expected from him? Deynatara nodded. They went to a large half-ruined stone bridge over the precipice from where the view was truly breathtaking. Without waiting for him, she moved down to the bridge, Lord followed her every step. Duncan called out to her.

"Welcome to the Order Deynatara," he smiled warmly. She didn't responded or smiled in return, just nodded and continued to walk. Every step felt as if she was tearing off her skin, trying to fit into her new life, the life she didn't choose.


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out to be so hard to find a quiet place in a military camp. She was sitting by an old bald tree at the very edge of the camp, a dizzying sight in front of her. She hugged her knees with her hands and looked at the horizon. Could she ever think that she would become a Grey Warden one day? Is it her only future now? Chase the creatures of darkness for the rest of her life and one sad day to disappear underground? With no family, friends or children to remember her? If at all she would be lucky enough to survive tomorrow's battle. Before her eyes appeared once again the faces of her mom and dad, smiling and loving, that immediately changed to a horrible bloody picture in the pantry. She wiped a tear from her cheek. Her mother always scolded with her father for allowing her to fence. She remembered mother's astonished eyes when she first saw her daughter in new light leather armor, smeared with mud, bruises and with tangled hair. Whole castle heard their screams that day while Deyna was hiding in her brother's room, clutching to her short sword and praying that parents will let her keep it. She swallowed a lump in her throat. Now they're gone. There is nothing left for her. Just this damn stinking, noisy camp. She didn't want to get up, not at all. She didn't want to talk to people and pretend that she was okay, act like nothing happened. Neither she could let everyone see how she really felt – it would be a sign of weakness. Deyna wanted to hide in the far corner, close her eyes and imagine that all this is just a bad dream. And all she need to do – open her eyes and once again wake up in her chambers. Everything crumbled to dust. What's the point now? Tears rolled down her face and Deynatara didn't even try to wipe them away. She wanted to scream with all power of her voice, to knock knuckles in blood and to feel such devastation that there is not enough strength for suffering. Lord buried his head in her side, whining piteously, as if he caught his mistress's mood and tried to accompany her. Never in her life had she felt such despair, such hopelessness and desolation. It was first time since they left Highever, when she allowed herself to let the pain out. Is it even worth continuing? This cliff is so close. No one will be able to catch her and she will be falling too long to survive. Just one step and she won't suffer anymore. There will be no more these memories and this feeling of emptiness inside, no thoughts about the future and suffocating fear of the unknown. Just one.

What would her parents think if they saw her like this? If they could hear her thoughts? They would be disappointed. No, they gave their lives so she could move on. So she could live and bring glory upon her family name. She cannot die until she has plunged the sword into the heart of this traitorous bastard, until she sees him choking on his own blood, writhing in his own guts. The life of the Grey Warden is just a way to survive. No one said she had to stay that way. No one can force her. Her, Deynatara Ariana Cousland, daughter of teyrn of Highever. They can take away her status and home, but they cannot take away who she is. She will be strong, for her parents, for her brother and for herself.

Deynatara resolutely got up from the ground. Stop feeling sorry for yourself, she said. She will meet all that is prepared for her with her head held high. Just like her father would do. She wiped the remnants of tears from his face and headed back to camp. It met her with noise, barking dogs and the smell of smoke. She took the Lord to the kennel, where he was to be fed and combed. She stroked the dog's head and with a warm smile promised to come back for him. As she went deeper into the camp, she thought that it would be nice to get some food too.

After long wandering in Ostagar, Cousland found an army cook and sat down at one of the campfires with strange bowl of something that supposed to be a beef stew. However, she was so hungry that she did not care about the taste or quality. Suddenly two people sat down on the bench next to her. Actually, man and an elf. A tall man, puny, slightly plain, with a mop of dark brown hair and a cheerful smile. Next to him sat little elf woman with short dark red hair and large green eyes. She had childish features, a small upturned nose, and freckles on her cheeks. Elves differed from other races by their tiny figures, but she was too petite even for an elf. Deynatara wasn't sure that the girl was high enough to get her to the shoulder. After a quick glance, she returned to her meal. Probably camp isn't big enough for everybody and these two just found a free bench, nothing special. She wasn't kind of person who wrinkled her nose in front of elves, so it wasn't a problem. But they weren't here just to eat.

"You are not as I imagined," man said with a cheerful voice and it forced her to raise her head and questioningly throw up an eyebrow. " Definitely not a woman. I was hoping that after this beast they will send someone adequate."

Elf rolled her eyes. Deyna was close to choking on her own food. She wasn't used to people speak to her in this manner, much less to womanhating comments from a man. Especially man with lower social status and unfamiliar to her.

"Excuse me?" She said with a cold tone.

"Don't play cold, I'm joking," he laughed for a little. "My name is Daveth, this is Kaya, future Grey Wardens," he continued to speak, as if he had been asked to. "Other Wardens told us that Duncan brought a new recruit and we hurried to find you. We've been here a couple of days, so we can give you a tour of the camp if you haven't looked around already."

"Deynatara. No thanks," she disliked man from the beginning and with every word he said, her desire to continue the conversation melted away. She will be forced to adjust in the new world where she wasn't a lady, but old habits die hard.

"Come on, we're going to fight together soon. Don't be so angry," his face contorted goofy smile and Deyna involuntarily grimaced.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want company at the moment," she said and demonstratively turned away, pretending to be interested in the group of soldiers polishing their swords.

"I told you, Daveth, nobles are all like this. Surely she thinks we're just dirt under her high boots and unworthy of even a simple conversation. Fuck her," elven girl angrily muttered to her pal and pulled the man off the bench.

Cousland clenched the spoon in her hand. Probably she could safely ignore the fact that an elven commoner allows herself to speak in this form. But the anger that had accumulated during all this time demanded an exit. She always had this trait – her pain and sorrow came out through anger.

"How dare you talk to me like that. You don't know a tenth of what's behind my behavior. I suggest you to be out of my sight before I put a dagger between your eyes," Cousland's eyes flashed dangerously, but an elven girl didn't even flinch. Her eyebrows were drawn together, and her lips were a thin thread. David tried to pull her aside, but the elf pushed him away, keeping her huge eyes on Deyna.

"Don't you ever threaten me again or I'll light curls of your hair faster than you can open your mouth," girl's fingertips sparkled with lights. Cousland didn't show her surprise. So, do Wardens take mages as well? Deyna wondered how this girl even got out of the Circle. She stood up, intending to continue this little fight, when a tall man with short blond hair wedged in between them. He looked to be no more than twenty-five, well build, broad-shouldered, and quite handsome. The blond man stared menacingly from one side to the other, his lips pressed thin. The lights on Kaya's fingers disappeared at once, and Daveth tried to look away as if he had nothing to do with it.

"Stop this, you now have people looking," he said with obvious irritation, slightly squinted. She looked around and noticed that the conversations behind the neighboring fires were indeed quiet and everyone was looking at them with interest. Deyna was glad that her hair hid her reddened ears.

"She started it!" elf said, pointing at Deynatara.

"I don't care who started it. You're the fucking Grey Wardens, by Andraste's sake. We should show strength and unity, not fight over nonsense. I hope it will never happen again," he stared at the three of them, as if trying to make sure they understood him. Daveth and Kaya nodded reluctantly. Deyna didn't nod – she hated being told off. She put on a mask of indifference and straightened her back, showing that she didn't find herself guilty not for a bit. This man is a Grey Warden, obviously, but it didn't mean a lot to her. He turned to Kaya and Daveth. "Now you two, find ser Jory. Since we're all here, we can start preparing. Meet us at the Duncan's tent."

The elf and the man hastily went away, silently exchanging quite words. She held her gaze on them for a little and turned to the blond man who was still looking at her.

"Try not to cause any more problems. It always the same shit with you nobles," he grimaced and spat to the side, making Deyna twist in disgust. "I'm Alistair, responsible for you recruits 'till your Joining."

"Deynatara Cousland, my pleasure," polite greeting broke from the habit, but seeing the surprise flashed in Alistair's eyes, she decided not to correct herself.

"Like Couslands of Highever?"

"Is it a problem?" she said defensively. If everyone spoke to her like to a commoner, she had every right to answer the same way. Alistair sat on the bench, where Kaya and Daveth previously sat.

"No," he shook his head. "Just that not every day we have teyrn's children as Warden's recruits."

"Believe me, it wasn't my choice," she said quietly, but Alistair still heard it. "Do you want to tell me about this Joining? I'm sick of the secrecy."

She asked before he could response to her not-my-choice phrase. She had no desire to tell him sad story of her life.

"Sorry, I have no right. Duncan will tell you all about it when the ritual is ready. I can only say that it is necessary and all Wardens went through it. More questions?"

She frowned slightly. Alistair, though not caused particularly positive feelings, but he seemed more enjoyable than Duncan. She need to understand all this Warden staff if she's about to became one, so it was preferably to interrogate Alistair and not Duncan. Still it caused little interest in her, she asked because she needed to.

"His Majesty said that things were going well with darkspawn. Is it true?"

"Met the King already?" he chuckled. "Yeah, we've won three battles, but tomorrow should be harder than all previous ones. Teyrn Loghain has been running after King Cailan for days in an attempt to discuss the strategy. King doesn't believe it's a real Blight. Duncan is sure that the Archdemon is behind all this."

Deynatara pondered information for a bit. All she knew about the Archdemon was that it has a soul of an Ancient God defiled by the darkspawn and that it's leading the Horde to the surface. This is enough for now.

"And you?" She sat opposite to him, tired of standing.

"Me? Nice to know you're interested in my humble opinion."

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm just looking at other options," she rolled her eyes on him. What is wrong with Grey Wardens so they all make her feel irritated?

He laughed easily. "I think the same as Duncan. But the King is too stubborn and stupid to listen to the voice of experienced people."

"You're no smarter if you dare to insult _your_ King in front of his people," anger flashed in her. She had much more respect for Cailan than for Alistair and listening to him acting like he knew everything just made her sick.

"Right, forgot I'm talking to the noble lady," he chuckled once more, but now indulgently and haughty. She gritted her teeth against pent-up anger.

"It has nothing to do with me being noble. I just heard about loyalty and respect," she snorted a bit arrogantly. "Anyway, what is included in this preparation for this _Joining_?"

"Duncan will tell you. And we should go. Kaya and Daveth most likely already had found ser Jory."

He got up from the bench. She put the bowl down and stood up as well. He went forward without starting any conversations or explaining anything, and that suited her perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

Duncan's tent was located in the area of officers' tents. In the center was the King's and other nobles' tents, and officers gathered around them like ants around the sugar. Duncan's tent was close to the center which meant King's trust. Near it, there were a fireplace and a bench on which Daveth sat freely. Duncan stood near the entrance to his tent, Kaya between him and Daveth. The only person whom she didn't know was an middle-aged man with glistering bald head and brown goatee. He wasn't poor, not with armor and weapon like this, definitely a knight. Ser Jory if she remembered correctly. When Kaya saw them approaching, her eyes flickered with anger, but Deyna ignored the fact that she even existed, which seemed to annoy her even more. Anyway, she notices how strictly Alistair looked at the elf and how Kaya turned away the same moment. He may be an ass, but they clearly respect him, so she could use at least this.

"I see everyone's here," Duncan said exchanging nods with Alistair. "I think you all know what you have to go through – the Joining. I know that you have questions but you have to wait. The upmost important matter for now is to prepare for the ritual. We hope to initiate you before the battle – we need as many Wardens as we could get. You will go into the Korcari Wilds today and collect four vials with darkspawn's blood – one for each recruit."

"For what?" Kaya exclaimed.

"You will know," he said simply. Looks like the Wardens have a separate clause in the code about secrets. "Second part of your mission is to find ancient treaties. They supposed to be in an old Warden's fortress south in the Wilds. Alistair will watch over you to make sure you all will be back here in one piece. I suggest you go immediately, 'cause when night comes the Wilds become far more dangerous."

"We won't let you down," Kaya said, giving him a small respectful bow. Deyna couldn't help but to roll her eyes. The fact that people gave him such respect lit insane anger and annoyance in her.

"Maker watch over you," he said to them, but his eyes fixed on Alistair as if they had some mind conversation right now.

* * *

They had left the camp an hour ago and the terrain was changing rapidly with each foot. The road became wetter and looser, thin branches hung over the people as if they wanted to grab them and drag them into the black jungle, the noise of the camp was replaced by the sounds of swamps, and mosquitoes circled in the air. Disgusting place to be honest. Deynatara's shoes sank in the mud. She tried not to think about how long she will be washing them. Although others seemed to be didn't bothered by such a small thing. Kaya looked at the unfriendly flora around her with interest, and ser Jory, on the contrary, with apprehension. Alistair led their squad forward, knowing exactly which direction to take. She hated to admit that she actually was glad having Alistair here - alone, she would just get lost. All of them dressed in full military uniforms. Alistair in the silver-and-blue Grey Warden armor, although Deyna personally thought that the blue color is too eye-catching against the terrain. Daveth was wearing a full set of leather armor with a bow and arrows at his back, and a dagger fastened to his belt. For sure, he was holding another one in his boot and Maker knows where else. Kaya refused to wear mages robes, preferring leather armor, explaining that she had enough of "these rags" in the Circle. Although her massive staff, and it was a large wooden stick tied with ribbons and laces, left no doubt in who she was. Deyna was in her silverite armor with Highever coat of arms on the chest plate and with family sword inlaid with gold and silver embroidery. The last and only things she managed to take from the ancestral treasury. Her mother couldn't let Howe to get hands on it. But even being the rightful owner she still felt herself uncomfortable wearing it – she saw herself as a thief, unworthy to have it. Someone who literally broke into the treasury and run away under the night's cover.

"They say, there are forest witches in here," Daveth diluted the silence.

"Nonsense," snorted the elf. "Templars would have found them long ago if they had been real."

"Don't be ridiculous. Templars are nothing compared to Flemeth, the Witch of the Wilds," Jory came to help Daveth. "They say she was even before the King Calenhad and can turn into the most terrifying creature the man could imagine."

"If she is so powerful, why is she so little known of?"

"In fact, there are a lot of stories about her. Didn't they teach you about thing like this in the Circle?"

"They teach us about things that actually exist," she snapped on him.

"Quiet," Alistair said, and drew his sword from its sheath. Cousland realized the cause almost immediately: in a small clearing were scattered mutilated beyond recognition bodies of soldiers, all bloody and with wild wounds. The corpses were fresh, as they had not yet begun to decompose. Didn't help with the smell through. She drew her family blade and a long dagger. Others gripped their weapons tighter. They moved slowly forward, looking around. She put all her efforts to keep her face calm in front of others, especially Alistair. She couldn't afford to show weakness now. But the view did make her guts twist. Near the overturned cart, she saw movement and tightened her grip on the sword even more.

"Grey Wardens? Maker…" she heard the exhausted voice that belonged to the crawling, wounded, but still alive soldier. Alistair leaned toward him. "Darkspawn… They attacked us..."

Every word was hard on him and Deyna highly doubted that he would be able to stand up, not to mention reaching the camp. She hid her sword and took the dagger with her right hand, leaning to the soldier. He had no chances on his own and they didn't have time to drug him all way to the camp. It will be merciful to make his pain go away.

"He's doomed. We need to end his misery," she said and raised her blade, but Warden caught her hand.

"Are you Maker or something?" His eyes gleamed with anger as he squeezed her wrist. "It's not for you to decide how'll live or die. We'll help him."

She felt anger and bitterness boiling inside her. She just wanted to do the better thing, not to kill the man in cold blood just for the fun of it, but he seemed to take any of her words or actions as a personal insult or some insidious plan. She considered starting a verbal fight with him but realized it wasn't worth her time.

"Do what you want," she said through gritted teeth and stood up, breaking her hand from his grip. He didn't try to stop her, but she felt his heavy gaze on her back.

"Thank for permission, my Lady!" she heard him opening his pack. "Kaya, hold him while I bandage him..."

Cousland put the dagger in the scabbard and slowly walked forward. This swamp was annoying and none of her companions didn't cause even a slight pleasant feeling. It seemed to be a rock laying on her shoulders and pressing her to the ground. She could sense the hostility of her companions through her skin and worst of all, she probably brought this on herself by her own actions. There was no one to blame but herself, no matter how much she wanted to blame them. It would be much easier to do it all alone. The swamps were depressing. They had been wandering through the Wilds for an hour and these corpses were the only notable moment of their trip so far, so she moved forward without fear, when someone suddenly grabbed her by the forearm and at the same moment covered her mouth. A sharp flash of fear came through her as she tried to hit unknown person with her elbow, but it painfully struck against the chain mail.

"Stay still and keep quiet, okay?" Alistair's soft voice rang out above her ear. After a short moment of relief, indignation flared up inside even more, so she shoved him with an elbow again. "Ouch, damn you! There are darkspawn ahead. It'll be easier if we catch them off guard, not the other way around. Clear?"

She nodded and Alistair removed his hand from her mouth and stepped away. She heard him draw his weapon. Others stood behind them, ready for the fight. She drew her weapon, still she didn't see any enemies ahead. No matter how much Cousland peered into the bushes and branches up ahead, she didn't see any signs of life. How Alistair could saw them and she couldn't? Maybe he confused darkspawn with some forest animal. A boar, probably. Yes, a big boar. The thought of meeting the monsters chilled her insides and caused a feeling of inexplicable sticky fear. Silently they followed the Warden.

Alistair led the squad to a small clearing, and then Cousland saw them. Nasty, dirty monsters and only thing human left in them were outlines of the body. The armor covering their scaly and overgrown bodies was dirty and scratched in battle, their bald heads were snake-like, but not human. In the lipless mouths glistened with saliva sharp yellow teeth and a thin, dark tongue. When their white eyes met the eyes of the people, the clearing was shaken by a shrill unhuman shriek and the creatures of nightmares rushed forward, shaking their weapons.

The recruits all took a step back, fighting the urge to run, but Alistair had no doubt. Grabbing the shield with his second hand, he took a few steps toward the first tall darkspawn. The creature swung its sword, but the Gray Warden deflected the blow with his shield and kicked the monster. The sword severed its head in seconds. The body didn't have time to touch the ground, as Alistair has already entered the next battle. Scream at her right reminded Deynatara to move. A small darkspawn, resembling a dwarf, but much uglier ran toward her with a battle-axe. She took a fighting stance. When the monster swung wide over his right shoulder, she met his attack with a sword, and plunged the dagger with all her strength into the hand that holds the weapon. Cousland felt the blade encountered bone. The darkspawn howled and recoiled. It was enough to swung a sword between the ribs.

She heard rumbling. The tall darkspawn was running at her from behind. Frantically trying to pull the blade from the victim's body, she couldn't look away from the curve of a rusty sword that probably will end her life in seconds. Just a couple foots away from her darkspawn caught fire. He was thrown away, screaming as flames hissed through its skin and armor. Deyna turned around and met Kaya's eyes, nodded to her in gratitude. Ser Jory cut off the head of a burning monster with his two-handed sword. Finally, Deyna could release the blade. The next one was already running to her. She ducked under the blow of the darkspawn's sword and, once behind him, plunged the dagger straight into his throat. A couple of steps away from her a monster was pulling a bowstring, aiming at Alistair, who was withstanding the pressure of two enemies. With one leap, she crossed the distance and swung widely. She cut off the monster's arm and part of shoulder. Black blood peered from the stump. Kicking him to the ground, she plunged the blade into his sternum and turned.

The clearing went into a deathly silence. It ended as quickly as it began. It felt like an eternity, but she knew that the whole battle lasted no more than a minute. She lowered her weapons, breathing heavily and looked around. Alistair stood surrounded by several defeated enemies, Kaya and Daveth standing close, one leaning on a staff and the other still clutching his bow.

She turned her gaze to the fallen darkspawn. When the rage of battle subsided, she began to feel the world around her again. The smell of rot and the stench of pus hit her nose. The black blood of the creatures gurgled and hissed as it flowed from the wounds. Deyna felt a lump of nausea roll up to her throat and she turned away, covering her mouth with her hand. She didn't notice the others gathered around. When Surana saw the corpses up close, she could not restrain herself and fell to her knees, emptying the contents of her stomach. Davit held her hair, trying not to look at the bodies. Jory's face expressed undisguised horror and disgust.

"What, never saw a dead body?" Alistair approached them, wiping the blood from his sword on the monster's body with a grin. He didn't look like a person who just fought horrifying monsters.

"Dead bodies – yes," Deynatara fought nausea in the throat. "Monsters – no."

"Get used to it. You will look at them 'till the day you die," The Grey Warden clearly enjoyed their reaction. He smiled openly while looking at his poor recruits. Deyna was happy she had strength not to throw up like Kaya did - she was a little bent on not embarrassing herself in front of the Warden. He already looked at her with ill-hidden enmity, so no need to give him more reasons.

"Thanks for reminding, damn you," Kaya snapped, sitting down on the ground and wiping tears from her eyes. She stopped vomiting, but still she was paler than death.

"What a terrible creatures," ser Jory rubbed his forehead. "And there will be a whole horde of them?"

Alistair held out his hand to Kaya and helped her up from the ground. Everyone sheathed their weapons.

"Actually, you've handled it well," he said in casual tone. "Some newcomers fainted when first saw them." He sighed while looking around. "I think the surprises are over now, but stay alarmed. We are getting close to the fortress."

They walked for another hour and a half. The sun had long since descended from its top and was inexorably tending to the horizon. They would return in twilight. On the way, they met several groups of darkspawn, but without vomiting now. Although Alistair was obviously trying to persuade them to shock response, because he gave them a lecture about the darkspawn and their differences, using their bodies as a visual material. He then finally decided to break the mental health of the future Wardens and forced everyone to collect their own black blood, constantly smiling. Deynatara had to remember all of her lessons about self-control to not to show how much she wanted to lean over some bush. She doubted very much that she would ever get used to the sight of these vile creatures.

The road went uphill and soon they found themselves amidst the ruins of a once large castle. The walls were almost completely collapsed, covered with thick ivy; now and then between the stones flashed thin threads of cobwebs. They went deep into the structure, into one of the small rooms that was probably someone's office or a bedroom. Over Alistair's shoulder Cousland was able to see the hole in the floor.

"Let's go," he said and turned around.

"Wait, what about treaties?" Kaya looked worried, frowning.

"The stash is empty," Alistair made his way through the recruits and stopped next to Deyna, who was at the end of the squad.

"Well, well, what have we here?" a mocking, deep velvet voice echoed through the half-ruined hall.

Its owner was a tall dark-headed girl, leaning against the column. In one hand she held a staff of dark wood with a knob of muddy stone tied with leather strips. Her beautiful but sharp face sparkled with a grin. She was dressed very strangely: rough-fitting black pants, high boots and a kind of skirt of leather straps, on top of a clumsily stitched corset of dark purple fabric with a hood. But what really attracted the attention is her massive gold necklace with pearls. When Cousland eyes met with the yellow eyes of the stranger, she wanted to grab her sword.

"You see her staff?" The knight whispered. "She's the Witch of the Wilds!"

"Most likely just Chasind," Alistair's hand was lying on the handle of his sword. "That means others may be nearby."

"You fear barbarians will swoop down on you?" The stranger snorted, folding her arms.

"Yeah. Swooping is bad," he said without taking his eyes off the girl. "There was a stash of the Grey Wardens. Where is the content?"

"No longer here," she said with irritation. "And stop looking at me as if I'm about to kill you, Warden. It's distracting."

"Do you know where the content is?" Deynatara intervened and took a step forward. She feared that Alistair would begin to squabble with the woman and spoil their only chance to find the treaties. Someone must to be the smart one. Cousland tried to make her voice sounded as peaceful as possible.

"Ah, but I hear the voice of reason," the woman said more cheerfully, breaking away from the column and with a feline grace coming to them. "I always knew that the female's mind covers much more than men's will ever be able to. I know. Give me your name and I'll decide if I want to talk to you more."

"Deynatara, a pleasure to meet you," she gave her a little bow with her head showing her respect and as an attempt to hide her smile.

"What are you doing?" Alistair hissed and grabbed her elbow in an attempt to shove her back, but she got out before he could do anything.

"Now that is a proper civil greeting, even here in the Wilds. You may call me Morrigan," she smiled and put her hands on her hips. "The treaties you're looking for still exist. My mother has them."

"Can you take us to her?"

"I can, but I can't guarantee she will help you. Follow me if you're not afraid."

Morrigan whirled on his heels and without waiting for them went toward the exit. Throwing a withering look at the Grey Warden, Cousland waved the other recruits and followed Morrigan.


End file.
